Horóscopo
by W-chan00
Summary: Miku está apaixonada por Shun e tenta investir nele a todo custo. Mas como passar pela defesa indestrutível do Mega Blue e driblar sua indiferença? - Denji Sentai Megarager -


**Disclaimer: Denji Sentai Megaranger pertece a TOEI Corporation **

**Sinopse: Miku está apaixonada por Shun e tenta investir nele a todo custo. Mas como passar pela defesa indestrutível do Mega Blue e driblar sua indiferença? **

***Fic baseada no episódio 22 de Megaranger***

* * *

**\- Horóscopo -**

Estava no meio das férias de verão. Miku estava sentada na escada de uma praça enquanto conferia algo bem interessante na internet através de seu notebook. Ela estava completamente certa de que _ele_ logo passaria por ali. A Mega Pink lia com atenção o conteúdo daquele site. Ela estava conferindo o seu horóscopo.

\- Uau! Aqui diz que pessoas do signo de Peixes são totalmente compatíveis com pessoas do signo de Virgem! – Exclamou alegre.

\- Se essas duas pessoas estiverem juntas, poderão superar qualquer problema. Isso só pode ser o destino – Pensou.

Miku terminou de ler o artigo e fechou o notebook rapidamente ao ouvir os passos de alguém se aproximando.

\- Ei, Shun!

\- Oi.

\- Sabia que te encontraria aqui. Você também vai fazer os cursos de verão?

\- Por enquanto sim.

\- Ei, ei. Você é do signo de Virgem, certo?

\- Hum... – Respondeu frio.

\- Nya... então esse encontro deve ser o destino!

\- Hã? – Shun perguntou confuso.

\- É que eu li no meu horóscopo. Você sabia que pessoas de Peixes são super compatíveis com pessoas de Virgem?

\- Hum... – Shun murmurou ao continuar andando e deixando Miku para trás.

\- Ei! Isso é tudo o que você diz?

\- O que você quer que eu diga? Eu só acho essa coisa de horóscopo completamente boba.

\- Não é nada! Ele sempre acerta! – Discordou.

\- É mesmo? E você acha que ele nunca pode se enganar? – Rebateu.

\- Sim, mas...

\- É por isso mesmo que eu não acredito. – Disse ele, e continuou andando deixando Miku para trás.

\- Shun, seu cabeça de porco! – Exclamou irada.

\- Eh? Tá bom, que seja. – Ele respondeu ainda mais frio.

\- Droga... Esse Shun... a cabeça dele é mais dura do que o Muro de Berlin. – Pensou Miku desiludida.

Neste momento, toca o Digitizer.

\- Shun, Miku. Um Nejirejuu apareceu na área de Akiba. Vão depressa para lá! – Avisou Kouichirou através do dispositivo.

Os Megarangers dirigiram-se até o local indicado por Kouichirou. O Arijigoku Nejire pretendia usar o cristal nejire para espalhar portas invisíveis ao redor do mundo para causar pânico entre os humanos. Durante a luta, Miku executa um ataque imprudente, pegando o cristal da mão do monstrão. Enfurecido, o bicho manda a Mega Pink para outra dimensão através de uma fenda dimensional. Shun não pensa duas vezes e pula na mesma fenda.

Mega Blue e Mega Pink acabam sendo jogados para dentro de uma das portas nejire. A transformação de ambos havia sido desfeita e Miku ainda estava em poder do cristal nejire. Neste momento, Arijigoku Nejire aparece e pergunta pelos Megarangers.

\- Ei, vocês dois! Por que vocês estão aqui? Onde estão os Megarangers? Por que a garota está com o cristal nejire? Por acaso os Megarangers fugiram?

\- O que você disse?! – Perguntou Miku.

**\- Install...!**

\- Sua idiota! Por enquanto temos que fugir! – Gritou Shun, enquanto impedia que Miku se transformasse, ao mesmo tempo em que a puxou pelo braço.

\- Por que fez isso Shun?! Nós poderíamos ter lutado!

\- Então vá em frente e tente se você quiser!

\- Com prazer! **Install Megaranger!**

Miku tentou se transformar, porém era inútil.

\- Porque?! A transformação não funcionou!

\- Eu avisei. Ainda não percebeu que estamos sem sinal por que estamos em outra dimensão? Se não temos sinal, não poderemos nos transformar.

\- A propósito, Miku... por que fez algo tão estúpido?

\- Como assim?

\- O seu ataque de antes. Por que diabos fez aquilo?

\- É que... nós tínhamos que pegar esse cristal, não é?

\- Você é idiota? Sabe muito bem que havia meios melhores para conseguir isso.

\- Eu não penso assim.

\- Miku! Você deveria era pensar mais antes de agir.

\- O que foi?! Afinal de contas eu sou apenas uma garota boba que acredita em horóscopo!

\- Por que está dizendo isso agora?

\- Ah! Não importa, Shun, seu idiota!

\- Affff não adianta ficar aqui discutindo. Tem um Nejirejuu nos perseguindo, temos que correr!

\- Corram. Corram mesmo humanos fracos. Há uma porta nejire bem a frente. – Observou o Nejirejuu.

Dito e feito. Enquanto corriam, Shun e Miku entraram numa porta nejire invisível e caíram em uma poça de terra, ficando todos sujos.

\- Ah! O que está acontecendo?! Como viemos parar aqui?! – Berrou Miku, tentando se livrar da terra.

\- De qualquer forma, precisamos continuar correndo. – Disse Shun, puxando Miku pela mão, deixando a garota envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo bobamente feliz.

Mas nem tudo eram flores, pois um exercito de KuneKunes¹ rapidamente apareceu para cercá-los, e durante a luta para se livrar deles, Shun acaba ferido no braço esquerdo ao proteger Miku. Ao continuar correndo, eles acabaram entrando em outra porta invisível, indo parar numa sala fechada de um prédio. Pelo menos agora eles poderiam descansar um pouco. Ou não...

\- Sinto muito, Shun. Isso tudo aconteceu por minha causa. – Lamentou Miku, ao enfaixar o ferimento de Shun.

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora. O mais importante é saber como vamos fazer para sair deste labirinto. Me empreste o computador.

\- Sim.

Shun rapidamente analisou as dimensões através do notebook usando seu extraordinário conhecimento sobre computadores. Ele explicou a Miku uma forma de sair analisando todas as dimensões por onde eles passaram. Ele logo detectou que havia outra porta bem na porta de saída daquela sala, mas não teve tempo para analisar qual é o destino dela, pois naquela hora o Nejirejuu apareceu. Shun pediu calma a Miku para que ele analisasse o destino da porta, porém Miku alega não haver tempo pra isso e imprudentemente abre a porta, que na verdade dava para um penhasco, fazendo Miku cair diretamente no mar. Shun não pensou duas vezes e também se lançou ao mar para resgatar Miku.

Depois de tirar a garota da água, Shun tratou de tentar reanimá-la dando vários tapas (nada delicados) no rosto de Miku, porém sem efeito. Foi quando ele concluiu que a única maneira era tentar uma respiração boca-a-boca. Quando o garoto se aproximou o bastante, Miku despertou e deu um baita tabefe na cara de Shun que deu um pulo na mesma hora.

\- Ah! O que pensa que está fazendo?! Seu rosto estava muito perto! – Exclamou assustada.

\- A pergunta é o que VOCÊ fez, sua idiota?! Eu estava tentando te ajudar por que você não acordava.

Neste momento, um longo momento de silencio se instalou entre os dois, enquanto um estava de costas pro outro. Até que Miku resolve falar.

\- Shun...

\- Hum...?

\- Eu sinto muito. Tudo de errado acontece por minha culpa. Acabei de comprovar que nós dois juntos somos um verdadeiro desastre.

\- Eu não penso isso.

\- Eh? – Perguntou Miku espantada.

\- Você disse... que poderíamos superar qualquer coisa se estivéssemos juntos, não é? Então... eu decidi que quero acreditar nisso. Então, nós vamos sair disso tudo juntos.

\- Shun...

\- Confie em mim Miku. Segundo eu vi no computador, se destruirmos esse cristal, poderemos voltar.

\- Certo.

Quando ambos se preparavam para destruir o cristal, o Nejirejuu apareceu novamente, para o desespero de ambos.

\- Então vocês estavam aí? Vejo que descobriram o segredo das portas, mas não vou permitir que destruam o cristal.

Shun e Miku ficaram apavorados com o que pudesse acontecer naquele momento, pois a prioridade era proteger o cristal.

\- Miku, você confia em mim?

\- Sempre Shun. Para sempre.

\- Quando eu contar até três, vamos correr um para cada lado.

\- Tá, mas...

\- Vamos nos ver de novo. Eu prometo...

\- Assim que Shun terminou de falar, ele pegou a mão de Miku apertando-a fortemente.

\- Um...

\- Dois...

_**Enquanto isso, na Escola Moroboshi, Digi-Ken...**_

Kouichirou passou todo o tempo no computador desde que Shun e Miku desapareceram. Ele digitava e digitava sem nem ao menos piscar, parecendo um verdadeiro maníaco, decifrando logarítimos múltiplos. Kenta e Chisato observavam abismados. Kenta fazia uma expressão completamente atônita, ao passo que Chisato observava Kouichirou com grande admiração.

\- Incrível... como ele consegue fazer isso? Eu não conseguiria nem em um milhão de anos. – Disse Kenta.

\- Esse é o nosso líder. Um verdadeiro gênio. – Concordou Chisato.

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

Chisato comia uma tigela de lamen tranquilamente e Kenta já estava cochilando com a cabeça sobre a mesa.

\- Consegui! – Exclamou alto.

\- O que foi, Kouichirou? – Perguntou Kenta, depois de cair da cadeira, ao mesmo tempo em que Chisato se engasgava com o caldo do lamen.

\- Descobri! Finalmente decifrei o código das portas dimensionais. Agora poderemos trazer Shun e Miku de volta. – Explicou o líder dos Megarangers.

\- É sério, Kouichirou? Cara, detesto admitir, mas você é mesmo um gênio, seu cretino! – Disse Kenta, dando um tapa na cabeça do Mega Black, que revidou pisando no pé dele.

\- De qualquer forma, vamos depressa, pessoal. – Ordenou Kouichirou.

\- Sim!

Shun e Miku se preparavam para se separar, com Shun levando o cristal, ao mesmo tempo em que Kouichirou e os outros estavam na frente do bastão usado pelo Nejirejuu anteriormente. Esta bastão estava cravado no chão de uma praça, e no topo dele era para ser colocado o cristal que está com Shun.

\- E agora Kouichirou? O que faremos? – Perguntou Chisato.

\- Apenas observem. – Respondeu o gênio.

**\- Mega Sniper!**

Kouichirou atirou diretamente no bastão do Nejirejuu e na mesma hora, Shun e Miku que corriam em outra dimensão caíram, Shun em cima de Kenta e Miku em cima de Chisato.

\- Não pode ser! – Gritou Miku.

\- Estamos de volta! – Disse Shun. Mas... como?

\- Ei, Kouichirou, como foi que você fez isso? – Questionou Kenta, confuso.

\- Foi simples. Ao decifrar o código entre as dimensões, eu pude perceber que o cristal era apenas o catalisador de energia para que as portas funcionassem. A verdadeira fonte das portas era aquele bastão, então, tudo o que nós precisávamos fazer era destruí-lo. – Explicou o Mega Black.

\- Impressionante. Eu não consegui perceber isso quando fiz a analise no computador. Como sempre o Kouichirou demonstra que é mais genial do que eu. – Comentou Shun.

\- Né, né? - Exaltou Chisato.

\- Mas Shun, você precisava ver como o Kouichirou estava na frente do PC. Ele parecia o maníaco do parque atrás de uma novinha. – Provocou Kenta.

\- O que foi que você disse?! Esbravejou Kouichirou, dando um peteleco na testa de Kenta.

\- Tá, tá, tá. Já chega disso meninos. – Disse Chisato.

Mas o momento alegre durou pouco, pois o Nejirejuu estava de volta e bastante irado por terem arruinado o seu plano.

\- Malditos Megarangers. Como se atreveram a fazer isso?!

\- Eu imagino que Shun e Miku devem querer se vingar desse cara por tudo o que eles fizeram vocês passar, não é? – Observou Kenta.

\- Eu concordo. Esse cara deve ser derrotado por vocês dois. – Concordou Kouichirou.

\- É serio, Kouichirou?

\- Sim. Vão em frente.

\- Então vamos Miku!

\- Sim!

**\- Install! Megaranger!**

Shun e Miku se transformaram em Mega Blue e Mega Pink, e, depois de uma breve luta, finalmente derrotaram o Arijigoku Nejire. E... no dia seguinte...

Miku checava novamente seu horóscopo, e verificou que a cor da sorte daquele dia para o signo de virgem era vermelho. Ela estava na mesma praça onde encontrara Shun no dia anterior e não demorou muito para que ele passasse novamente por ali.

\- Ei, Shun. Sabia que segundo o horóscopo a sua cor da sorte de hoje é vermelho?

\- É mesmo? Mas eu sou o Mega Blue. – Respondeu frio, enquanto ajeitava a gola de sua camisa azul, ao mesmo tempo em que andava deixando a garota para trás.

\- Frio como sempre... será possível que eu nunca vou conseguir chegar nele? Cara, ele é mais duro do que o Muro de Berlim. – Pensou Miku desanimada.

\- Shun! Você não entende nada seu idiota! Seu cabeça de porco defumado! Insensível! Bocó!

Foi naquele momento que Shun parou de andar e voltou na direção dela.

\- Aliás, Miku, sobre o horóscopo... – Dizia ele, ao segurar o queixo da garota fazendo-a olhar para ele.

\- Eu acho que passei a acreditar um pouco nele.

Mal terminou de falar e Shun já estava abraçado a Miku e a garota sem nenhuma cerimônia o beijou apaixonadamente até que ambos ficassem totalmente sem ar.

\- Ei, Miku! Quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar pra você pensar antes de agir?! Sua idiota!

\- Ah! Eu fiz de novo? Shun, me desculpe!

\- Tá! Desta vez não precisa pedir desculpa... por que eu gostei.

\- Yatta! – Gritou Miku. E o mundo todo pôde ouvir o grito de felicidade da garota.

.

**\- FIM –**

* * *

**.**

**Bem, o que posso dizer desta fic? Nada. Apenas que eu adoro explorar os casais de Megaranger xD. E o legal é que Miku e shun são bem opostos e contrastantes, o que torna a relação deles bem legal.**

**.**


End file.
